For instance, a railway vehicle is configured such that a side entrance/exit door provided in a side body frame is opened/closed by an air cylinder in which air supplied thereto is pressurized during traveling to keep the entrance/exit door in a closed state. In case of emergence, it is necessary for passengers to open the door to freely go outside. In the railway vehicle, therefore, an emergency release cock is provided to release the air to thereby allow opening/closing of the door. This emergency release cock is installed for example inside a wall surface with an inspection lid in the vicinity of the door.
However, the emergency release cock is easily accessible by every person. Patent Literature 1 listed below therefore proposes an emergency release cock configured not to operate during traveling. Specifically, a locking device for restringing rotation of a handle is provided near the emergency release cock and a box-shaped keyhole is provided in an end of the handle on an operating side, respectively. By excitation of a locking solenoid, a lock pin is inserted in the keyhole to restrict the rotation of the handle.